Kisame, Batal!
by clovythia
Summary: Kisame puasa! Demi Jashin telentang, iblis mana yang ngerasuki monster hiu itu! *Samehadaed*  Ngemeng-ngemeng, lancar ga yah puasanya Kisame?/Semi-canon/Warnings inside.


**Kisame puasa! Demi Jashin telentang, iblis mana yang ngerasuki monster hiu itu! *Samehadaed***  
><strong>Ngemeng-ngemeng, lancar ga yah puasanya Kisame?<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisame © Sayaaaa! *chidoried***

**T semi M-rated**

**Parody-Humor**

**Semi-canon. OOC. Absurd. Nyang mau muntah diharap nyiapin kolor cadangan (?) sendiri, yak!**

**Re-publish!**

**Fic rikuesan Handa DarkKidz, hutang ane lunas nas nas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisame, Batal!<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, tepatnya sih subuh. Kira-kira jam empat pagi gitu deh, sesosok makhluk biru tinggi besar alias gede ato raksasa (sebelas duabelas ame Hulk) terlihat sedang sibuk mengisi perut di ruang makan yang gelap (kaga bayar listrik!) sambil duduk bersila di atas sebuah meja kayu bundar. Setelah ngerasa kenyang, makhluk itu pun meninggal dunia (?), maksud ane ninggalin ruang makan dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur (lagi).

Dari balik sebuah kulkas muncullah sebentuk makhluk bertopeng obat nyamuk sedang merinding disko. Dia pun berlari keluar dari ruang makan dan mendobrak sebuah pintu besi bertuliskan "_Art is_ Beng-beng (?)!". "_Seeennnpaaiiii_! Ada tuyul!"

"Berisik, un!"

_DUAR!_

**###**

"_Leader_-_sama_, un. Kamar eke direnopasi dong, un!"

Pein—si _Leader_—yang sedang menyesap air kobokan (?), mengintip dari balik koran bekas setahun lalu yang tadi dibacanya. "Lapor ame Kakuzu aja, Dei. Ntuh orangnya lagi SKJ di depan ame Hidan." Belum sedetik dia mengatakan itu, Kakuzu udah berlari masuk kemudian berlari keluar lagi sambil nentengin sebuah koper dan brankas. "Nah, orangnya baru aja lewat, Dei."

"Gara-gara Tobi nih, un! Sialan lu, un!" gerutu Deidara. Ditendangnya Tobi yang sedang menyeruput sustagen _senior_ (?) di kolong meja.

"Tobi ngeliat tuyul semalem, _Senpai_!" teriak Tobi di sela-sela minumnya. Alhasil susunya bermuncratan ke kaki Pein dkk.

"Tuyul?" seru Akatsuki kompak, minus Deidara yang udah tahu, Hidan yang lagi SKJ di luar, Kakuzu yang entah raib kemana, dan Kisame yang masih ngorok.

Ngorok?

Jiah! Udah jam delapan pagi masih aja ngorok. Kaga tau apa ntuh Itachi aja udah bangun dari entah jam berapa buat ritual ngumpulin air embun! (Ekh! Buat apaan tuh? Ritual dukun?)

"Ritual awet muda ajaran engkong gua, Bahlul!"

"Ita-_kun_ ngomong ama sapa, sih?" tanya Konan.

Pein langsung keselek air kobokan kemudian mewek dan berguling-guling di lantai—yang kemudian diikuti Tobi. _Gua aja kaga pernah dipanggil semesra itu ame Yayang Konan_! protesnya dalam hati. Itachi dan Konan yang gerah dengan tingkahnya kemudian mutusin buat mojok di waduk sebelah (?).

"Si Ikan Buruk Rupa ntuh kalo tidur kayak babi, bangunin gih!" bentak Sasori pada Deidara. Deidara yang dibentak cuman manyun-manyunin bibir (sok imut) dan melenggang pergi.

Zetsu yang sedari tadi sibuk ngejar laler buat sarapan (?) pun ikutan pergi dari situ. Tinggallah Sasori duduk sendirian sambil ngeliatin duo guling-guling dadakan tapi kompak. Sama-sama oranye!

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Ga berasa udah dua jam berlalu. Hidan udah ikutan nongkrong di ruang makan, duduk sebelahan sama Sasori yang lagi mainin Barbie Fairytopia. Pein dan Tobi masih aja sibuk guling-guling. Sekarang malah udah gelundungan ampe ke wc.

"Jiah! Kutu kupret lu bangun jam segini!" maki Hidan saat Kisame memasuki ruang makan. "Bau jigong lu!"

Kisame duduk di sebelah Hidan. "Tadi abis sahur lupa gosok gigi, coy!" sahutnya watados. "Ih! Kaga puasa lu, dan?" serunya (sok) jijik ngeliatin isi sarapan Hidan. Ada beras sama bunga kembang tujuh rupa. Udah kayak sesajen aja tuh.

"Bau tengik! Ngapain lu puasa, hah? Mau tobat? Sekalian aja keluar dari Akatsuki!" bentak Hidan emosi. Acara makannya terganggu oleh bau tak sedap dari mulut Kisame, selera makannya jadi hilang.

"Pan puasa lagi ngetrend nih sebulanan ini. Itachi bilang kalo kita hidup sambil ngikutin trend, artinya kita itu pesyenista, coy!" jelas Kisame. Sasori mandangin dia dengan tatapan 'lu-emang-nista-coy!'.

"Yoweslah! Ari ini jadwal lu belanja, pan? Minggat sono ke pasar! Kalo perlu ga usah balik lagi ke sini, Setan!" perintah Hidan bak ibu-ibu berotot preman pasar.

Jadilah Kisame pergi dari rumah indahnya yang adalah kamuflase dari sebuah gua menuju pasar di negara sebelah (jauh amat dah) dengan menunggang Samehada (lu kate ntuh kuda?) sambil berdoa semoga imannya kuat ngejalanin puasa.

**###**

_Astajim! Ini pasar ato kebun binatang?_ tanya Kisame dalam hati. Baru aja beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang pasar, dirinya udah disuguhi pemandangan ala Discovery Channel gitu, dimana binatang-binatang pada berebutan mangsa. Bedanya yang dia lihat adalah ibu-ibu lagi berebutan bahan makanan dengan beringas gara-gara lagi ada sale 70% (ini pasar ape mall?).

Kisame baru aja ngelewatin konter bagian daging saat dia ngeliat dua ibu-ibu saling jambak-jambakan. Makjang, itu pan enyaknye Naruto sama Itachi! Pelan-pelan dia berjalan mepet dinding, bahasa kerennya merayap. Udah berasa kayak cicak aja tuh makhluk.

"KISAME?" panggil tuh dua ibu-ibu begitu ngenalin sosok nista Kisame.

Padahal Kisame udah menyamar pake kostum Spidergirl (?) yang roknya renda-renda gitu, masih aja ketauan. Dia berbalik sambil nyengir, tapi ga keliatan karena memakai topeng. "Sapa yah?" tanyanya (sok)_ innocent_ dan 50 cent.

"Loh? Kirain Kisame," ujar ibu-ibu berambut hitam panjang berponi belah tengah ntuh sambil tetap berantem. Sekarang berantemnya pake cakar-cakaran.

"Nama ane bukan Kisame, Bu. Nama ane Bret Pit," Kisame ngeles. Setelah itu dia langsung kabur, takut ketauan. Bisa gawat kalo ketauan nipu istri _Hokage_ ke-4 sama istri ketua Kepolisian Militer Konoha. Bisa-bisa dia digoreng, dibakar, dilalap, dan lain-lain.

Digoreng saus tiram enak tuh kayaknya. Nyammy!

**###**

"Nek, Ayamnya sebiji berapa?"

Nenek-nenek gahoel yang lagi megang parang itu melototi Kisame. "Lu kate ini tai?" Dia nodong-nodongin tuh parang tepat di depan idung Kisame yang udah mblesek ke dalem (?) demi menyelamatkan diri. "Panggil akyu Onee-_chan_ dong ah~"

Bulu roma beserta colosseumnya (?) langsung meremang. Kisame mau tak mau kalau dimadu (?) terpaksa menuruti permintaan nenek gahoel yang memakai gaun berbelahan dada rendah berwarna ngejreng itu, daripada dia digoreng Konan. "_O-nee-Onee-chan_, a-ayam-nya se-seekor be-berapa?"

"Buat kamyu cumah 50.000 Ryo aja, ganteng."

Akhirnya setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun hidup menduda(?), ada juga yang muji seekor(?) Hoshigaki Kisame ganteng. Kalo kata Syahrini, sih, Alhamdulillah, yah. "MAHAL AMAT! DI PASAR SEBELAH AJA BARU 26.000 RYO!" Oh, ternyata abang kita satu ini ga kemakan rayuan si nenek tadi.

_BRAK!_

Kisame menatap ngeri ujung parang yang tertancap ga jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Keringat sebesar biji duren nangkring di jidatnya. Tau-tau aja dia udah ngejengkang ke belakang gara-gara si nenek melompat menerjangnya.

Kali ini doa Kisame bertambah. Semoga gua masih perawan, doanya. Sedangkan nenek tadi udah grepe-grepein dia pake parang (?).

**###**

Tersiksa!

Kisame bener-bener tersiksa lahir batin! Udah digerayangin nenek-nenek cabul, ngeliatin temen sebangsa setanah airnya dibacok (ikan, loh), ditambah pas pulang diceramahin Konan, plus kuah-kuahnya. Lengkap!

"Yang sabar yah, _Senpai_. Anak baik disayang Jashin-_chan_, kayak Tobi!"

Kisame misuh-misuh ngeliatin Tobi yang lagi ngemut es krim jeruk. Cobaan berat nih, mana pas tengah hari lagi panas-panasnya._ Sabar, Kis, sabar,_ ujarnya dalam hati. (Ini perasaan ane aja ato Kisame berasa manggil Masashi Kishimoto? O.o?)

"Bi. Jangan maem es krim depan gua dong, lagi puasa nih!" protes Kisame. Gerah juga dia ngeliatin tingkah Tobi yang ngejilatin tuh es krim ampe muter-muter 360 derajat.

"Ih! Tobi kan makannya di samping _Senpai_, bukan di depan! Lagian Tobi ga puasa kok!" Walhasil Samehada diayunkan Kisame, dan Tobi pun melayang ke langit dan menghilang. _Ting_!

Kisame memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke Konoha aja. Kali-kali aja di sana ga menyengsarakan dia.

**###**

Salah besar! Keputusan Kisame buat menghindari hal-hal yang membuatnya sengsara ternyata malah menjadi bumerang baginya. Astaga, ini cobaan paling berat selama hidupnya, lebih berat daripada saat berat badannya naik 2 kilogram sebulan lalu.

Masa ya, tadi dia ketemu sama Naruto sama Chouji lagi makan ramen. Trus ketemu Shikamaru sama Chouji lagi makan yakiniku. Trus ketemu Kiba sama Chouji lagi makan dango. Trus ketemu Sasuke sama Chouji lagi makan ayam bakar.

Setelah menganalisa semua tadi, Kisame menarik tali kolor, eh, kesimpulan. Bahwa di mana ada makanan, di situ ada Chouji.

_Krik... krik..._

**###**

"I-Ino-_c-chan_, a-aku ga b-bisa na-napas. Hah."

Kisame najemin telinga pake pisau (?), kemudian meringsek nempel di dinding. Daritadi dia penasaran suara desahan siapa yang menggugah jiwanya (ehem!). Pelan dia melongok ke balik dinding.

Astaga! Demi Jashin pake kutang! Kisame ngeliatin Ino sama Hinata lagi_ yuri_-an. _Ckckck, lagi bulan puasa malah bikin dosa! Ane laporin sama Neji juga Sai nih!_ batinnya. Secepat kilat dia pun terbang (?) menembus cakrawala dan menuju kediaman Hyuuga terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di sana, dia ga nemuin siapa-siapa. Bahkan pengawal yang biasanya berjaga di depan gerbang pun ga ada (udah kayak istana Presiden aja pake pengawal segala). Jadi, Kisame memutuskan buat masuk aja dan mencari Neji. Biarin dia dikira maling, toh misinya sekarang adalah misi suci!

_BRAAKK!_

Kisame mendobrak pintu kamar Neji (macam tau aja kamar Neji yang mana). "Neji! Ada yang mau gua bi—"

Kata-kata Kisame ga sempat selesai karena di depannya terpampang adegan 21 tahun ke atas. Pelakunya adalah Neji dan... Sai?

"MAMIII!" Kisame berlari keluar sambil teriak-teriak histeris.

"Apaan sih tuh makhluk? Pintu kamar gua ampe jebol gitu," protes Neji.

"Neji-_kun_, lanjutin ga nih? Nanggung ih," seru Sai manja sambil gelayutan kayak orang utan di dada uhuk-bidang-uhuk Neji. Neji tersenyum mesra (baca: penuh napsu) kemudian menenggelamkan diri mereka berdua di balik selimut.

**###**

"BATAL HUAAA! PUASA GUA BATAL!"

Kisame ngejogrog di atas jembatan dekat pemandian air panas. Kadang dia ngerendam kepalanya dia ke dalem sungai di bawah jembatan (?) sambil menangis gaje. Tangisannya yang cempreng terdengar membahana sepanjang Konoha, membuat resah warga desa aja. Mana bukan desa asal dia lagi, ngerepotin!

"Hoshigaki-_san_ kenapa?"

Dengan kepala basah Kisame berbalik menghadap arah suara berasal. Seorang _kunoichi_ bercepol dua menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Ung..."

"Waduh! Kenapa atuh, ampe amburadul gitu mukanya!"

Komentar tadi sukses membuat Kisame nangis histeris dan berguling-guling ampe nyebur ke sungai.

.

.

"Oalah, cuma gara-gara itu. Ga batal kok. Lagian yang ngelakuin itu kan orang lain, bukannya Hoshigaki-_san_, 'kan?" Kunoichi yang dikenal dengan nama Tenten tadi mengusap wajah bersisik milik Kisame dengan saputangan putih miliknya (ane jamin tuh saputangan bakalan koyak!).

Kisame terharu, baru sekali ini ada perempuan yang berlaku baik padanya. Mungkinkah ini berkah dari puasanya? Kalo memang begitu, dia bertekad akan sembah sujud sambil gegulingan pulang nanti (lebay amat lu, Kis). "Uh, _Arigatou ne_, Dendeng-_chan_."

_PLAK!_

Seketika itu juga pipi halus kasarnya (?) digampar dengan golok naga milik Tenten. Kasian, kasian, kasian.

**###**

"Yo! _What's up_, Bray!"

Kisame beneran mau nyungsep ke sungai saat itu juga. Hati lagi galau, eh, malah dikagetin. Plus dipanggil begitu bikin dia keki aja. Emangnya dia cowok apaan, bok (Pan dipanggil Bray, bukan Blay, Kisa-_kun_)!

Pas dia berbalik, sebentuk cowok yang giginya sebelas dua belas dengannya nyengir gaje sambil nentengin pedang raksasa. "_A-ano_. Saha teuh?" tanya Kisame sambil pasang muka bloon.

"Ih, Kisame-_senpai_ tega deh, lupain eke. Ini Suigetsu, _Senpai_~" balas si cowok dengan bahasa penghuni perempatan tiap tengah malam ke atas. Ga lupa kedipan mata centil, mbikin yang ngeliat dijamin langsung hamil dadakan (?).

"Ung... Suigetsu nyang mana, yah?" tanya Kisame lagi, kali ini dengan nada manja, ga mau kalah.

Suigetsu langsung menabok muka Kisame. "Sui mantannya Momo. Malah planga-plongo."

"Momo pokalis Geisha? Astaga! Ane pens berat itu band! Sungguh aku tak bisa~ Sampai kapan pun ta—" Lagi-lagi Kisame ditabok, sekarang pake sendal.

"Momochi Zabuza! Dah ah! _Senpai_ mau ikut berenang, kaga? Teman ane, Juugo ame Karin udah nungguin di Lembah Akhir," ajak Suigetsu.

_Berenang? Gapapa kali, yak, itung-itung sambil nungguin adzan magrib,_ pikir Kisame dalam hati. "Nyoklah. Er, tapi apa bener elu mantannya si Zabuza?"

Suigetsu cuman ngangguk-ngangguk, lagi-lagi dengan sebuah kedipan maut. Kisame hampir aja ngejengkang saking _shock_-nya, dalam hati dia sempat deg-degan gitu deh (ciyeee!).

Cinta satu sorekah(?) ini? Hanya Jashin-_sama_ yang tau.

**###**

"MAKAN! MAKAN! MAKAN!"

Konan menggebrak meja, geram dengan tingkah para anggota Akatsuki itu. Dirinya serasa kayak ibu-ibu pemilik panti asuhan, dengan anak-anak yatim segudang (ga kepikiran jadi germo, Nan? Lumayan tuh, anak-anak elu sewain ke tante-tante di Kirigakure!). "Berisik kalian! Makanin aja tuh taik kebo di depan!"

"Konan chayank~ Jangan marah-marah, ntar keriputan kayak engkong Hitachi~" Pein sukses ngejengkang gegara ditendangin bokongnya oleh Itachi.

Semua anggota Akatsuki—_minus_ Kisame—pada ngumpul di meja makan. Jam udah nunjukin jam tujuh malem, tapi Kisame ga pulang-pulang (perasaan Kisame bukan bang Toyib, deh).

"Duh, laper! Mana si Kampret Kisame ntuh, hah! Katanya puasa, tapi udah lewat magrib kaga pulang juga!" maki Hidan. Perutnya udah mulai orkestra keroncong.

"Diculik Wewe Gombel kali, un," tebak Dei. Zetsu dan Tobi ngakak ampe _rolling-rolling_ di lantai.

"Wewe Gombel juga pilih-pilih kalo mau nyulik, kali! Contohnya yang imut-imut kayak gua!" tukas Sasori, kepedean. Pein, Konan, Dei, Itachi, Hidan, dan Kakuzu pada natapin tuh cowok bantet dengan tatapan 'lu-temennya-wewe-gombel?'.

Kesembilan makhluk tadi mulai ga tenang setelah beberapa menit. Ada yang ngeluh kelaperan, ada yang ngeluh mau nonton pelem Barbie, ada juga yang ngeluh mau berak, udah cepirit! Pas giliran Tobi mau protes, suara gebrakan dari arah pintu depan ngebuat penghuni ruang makan ntuh pada jantungan. Ditambah lagi suara tangisan nge-_bass_ tapi cempreng (?) yang membahana ngebuat suasana mendadak horor.

"HUUEEE!"

Suara tangis itu terdengar semakin keras dan dekat. Kedelapan makhluk bergender campuran antara cowok, taneman, dan zombie, pada ngumpet di ketek Konan (?). Konan langsung menggelinjang saat sehelai bulu ketek yang sengaja dia tumbuhin ampe tiga meter (?) dicabut.

Lagi asik-asiknya ber-horor-horor ria di ruang makan, tau-tau aja Kisame nongol. Lengkap dengan es cendol pribadi, alias ingus. "PUASA GUA BATAL! HUAA!"

"Gua pikir setan, taunya Kisame. Sontoloyo," ucap Itachi kesal. Padahal lagi asik-asiknya nyesapin aroma ketek Konan (?).

Akatsuki—_minus_ Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, dan Kakuzu—langsung ngerubungin Kisame (jiah! Ntuh mah cuman Tobi seorang!). "Senpai kenapa? Ngintipin cewek mandi yah, makanya batal?" Bukannya tambah tenang, Kisame malah makin histeris dan gegulingan di lantai.

"Kenapa sih? Udah jam berapa ini, masih juga ngomongin puasa! Kalo udah buka yah emang udah batal dong!" bentak Pein murka.

"Hiks. Bukan! Sebelum adzan, puasa gua udah batal! Huuaaa!" Sekarang Kisame udah berenang gaya punggung di lantai (?).

"Kok bisa?" tanya Itachi, penasaran.

Kisame mulai duduk bersila di lantai. Tobi dan Zetsu ikutan duduk di sebelahnya. "Tadi gua berenang sama geng _Taka_."

"Sama _Otouto_ gua?"

Kisame menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke ga ikut. Gua batalnya gara-gara berenang. Hiks."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Itachi, mengulang pertanyaan.

Kisame menyedot ingusnya. "Gua... nelen air sungainya."

_Krik... krik..._

"GOBLOG!" maki Akatsuki—minus Kisame dan Tobi—kompak. Jadilah Kisame kembali mewek guling-guling di lantai.

"Huh! Paok, un! Betewe, besok sahur apa yak, Nan, un?"

Kisame mendadak berhenti nangis, dan melototin Deidara. Deidara yang dipelototin jadi salah tingkah gitu, ga banget! "Katanya pada ga puasa... kok nanyain sahur?"

"Puasa, nyong. Pan besok ari pertama puasa," jawab Sasori.

Loading 0%

Loading 25%

Loading 53%

Loading 78%

Loading 100%

"UAPAH!" jerit Kisame plus kuah-kuahnya tepat di muka Tobi. Tobi langsung tepar. Setelah itu dia pun ikutan tepar, tindih-tindihan sama badannya Tobi.

"Lebay banget deh tuh kucrut. Tapi besok kita sahur ikan hiu goreng, pren!" seru Pein girang sambil kayang di atas meja. Akatsuki lainnya—_minus_ dua insan yang tepar—ikutan joget ga jelas. Itachi bahkan hampir _striptease_ (?).

.

.

Dari kisah Kisame di atas, kita dapat mengetahui satu pesan moral. Yaitu: _striptease_-lah sebelum _striptease_ itu dilarang (MAKSUD LOE?).

**-Owari dengan nistanya (?)-**

**Surat Cinta dari Author!**

Fic apaan ini? #kejangkejang Ini sumpah EYD yang selama ini ane pelajari langsung musnah, lenyap saat ane pablish ini fic! #ngejengkang Gini nih bawaan kalo lagi stress, jadilah fic nista ini, apalagi Kisamenya! *Samehadaed*

Lagi-lagi gegara ane ngeliatin iklan di tipi pas bulan puasa kemaren, buanyak amat iklan makanan ama minuman! Bikin ngiler di siang hari aja -,- #ganyambung  
>(Heh! Lu pan bukan muslim, Author Sableng!)<p>

Weslah, ini ane _re-publish_, jangan lupa salam tempel a.k.a. _review_!

_Ciaossu_!


End file.
